Aphonia
by Iwaizumi Hajime
Summary: —No has cambiado en nada, Haru. — No estaba tan seguro de eso, había cambiado, más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero a su alrededor todo era exactamente igual a cuando se fue. Los únicos que habían cambiado eran ellos.


**Disclaimer:** _ **High speed, Free! Y todos los personajes en ambas obras pertenecen a Koji Ohji, Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a Ren T. Dankworth por corregir todos mis errores.**_

* * *

 **Aphonia**

 _Afonía: Falta de voz._

Capítulo único:

 **Las flores del pueblo de Iwatobi se marchitan lentamente, su voz también.**

—¡Haru!

La voz de Makoto Tachibana suena a lo lejos mezclada entre una multitud con ropas tradicionales, y máscaras con figuras de criaturas místicas, siente sus hombros relajarse cuando Makoto está lo suficientemente cerca como para tirar de su mano y correr sin saber muy bien en qué dirección.

No sabe bien a dónde le lleva, pero no tiene importancia. Confía lo suficiente en él como para _preguntar_ su cambio tan repentino de planes y por la improvisada carrera por las calles del pueblo de Iwatobi.

Después de varios minutos corriendo, el santuario dónde se realizaba el festival de primavera queda lo bastante lejos, lo necesario para apenas distinguir las lamparillas que cuelgan por todos lados. Se detienen paulatinamente, continuando por el puerto en una caminata, mientras sus respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad. Nadie dice nada, sólo el ruido del mar y sus zapatos es suficiente en esos momentos.

—Haru-chan…— La voz de Makoto es más gruesa de lo que solía recordar, su cabello estaba más largo, y casi podía asegurar que había crecido unos centímetros más, todo en su aspecto había cambiado _ligeramente_ , y por un momento creyó, que el Makoto Tachibana que él conocía, no existía más. En todo ese tiempo no había prestado atención a todos esos _pequeños_ cambios que habían surgido entre ellos dos y los físicos no eran necesariamente _esos_ cambios.

—… — La risa de Makoto le hizo sobresaltarse, su expresión había sido tan escueta que incluso se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, cuando el sol calentaba su cuerpo y era tan libre entre las olas del mar. Cuándo sólo eran ellos dos y no había preocupaciones de por medio.

— _No has cambiado en nada, Haru._ —No estaba tan seguro de eso, _había cambiado_ ,más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero a su alrededor todo era exactamente igual a cuando se fue. Los únicos que habían cambiado eran ellos.

La sombra de las nubes les cubre por arriba de los hombros dejando a su paso una vista magnifica de la luna. Sus memorias le remontan tres años atrás, cuándo tiene 17 años y tiene que dejar Iwatobi y marcharse a Tokio. Makoto le acompaña con una maleta, sonriendo levemente a sus padres mientras las lágrimas de los gemelos empapan la camisa que ha recibido por parte de Nagisa y Rei. Sus padres le miran orgullosos y se limita a asentir con la cabeza en signo de despedida.

Dentro del tren que comienza a alejarse del andén, repentinamente se ve inundado de recuerdos sobre su vida en su pueblo natal y a pesar de no ser muy adepto a la música recuerda esa canción acerca de la chica que deja su ciudad y emigra a Tokio para alcanzar sus sueños. Makoto le mira confundido y cuando se ve descubierto voltea a otra dirección. La línea de sus parpados esta roja.

La brisa recorre su cuerpo sutilmente, la sonrisa de su _mejor amigo_ le calienta el alma y hace vibrar su corazón frenéticamente. No está muy seguro sobre que deberían _hablar_ , hace meses que no entablan una conversación apropiada. Claro si los monosílabos cuentan y su compañero es quién habla el 90% de las veces.

¿No crees que es una noche perfecta, Haru?— La mirada de Makoto es sutil, no dice nada. No entiende que hacen en medio del puerto cuándo el plan inicial era ir al festival con sus antiguos compañeros del club antes de regresar a la ciudad. — **…** — Ladea un poco el cuello, claramente esa no es la respuesta que el más alto esperaba, pues la tensión en sus hombros creció bruscamente mientras continúan por un camino bastante conocido.

—Creo que todo esto fue un error.—Makoto susurra y se aparta varios metros de él, están al pie de las escaleras que llevan hasta su casa. A pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad, es la primera vez en muchos meses que se ven y _conversan_ frente a frente. Los entrenamientos en su universidad son duros, y por supuesto, Makoto estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, una de las mejores del mundo. Su vida no es para nada fácil.

Inconscientemente subió las escaleras, pronto descubrió que Makoto seguía al pie de ellas mirando entre los arbustos al gato blanco que solía alimentar. El gato estaba ya lo suficientemente grande como para reconocerlo, pero podía ver en la expresión de Makoto cuan aliviado estaba de verlo una vez más. El felino se aferró entre sus piernas, y por supuesto, no pudo estar más contento cuándo el menor lo tomó entre sus manos, acariciando su pelaje en el proceso.

Makoto es su amigo ¿verdad? O acaso ¿es más que eso? No entiende las crecientes emociones que se aglomeran en su pecho. Makoto no dice nada, aparta la mirada cuando sus ojos se cruzan por leves instantes. Su respiración crece continuamente, más rápido, como cuándo solía competir los cien metros con Rin. Entonces lo entiende, su repentina _afonía_ no era algo inexplicable.

Él lo sabía, Makoto también, su repentina e _implícita_ confesión había levantado una barrera invisible entre los dos.

— _*Pensé en ir a un lugar donde Haru no está._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¿Podré estar bien incluso si Haru no está? Quería saber eso._

— _¿Haru estaría bien aunque yo no estuviera aquí?_

— _No te habría buscado si fuese así._

— _Cierto._

—¿Haru?—Makoto le llama incesante, preocupado quizá porque respira con dificultad, pero no logra prestar más atención, de repente todo parece ser más ligero, las luces que vio adornar el festival se vuelven pequeños puntos que le ciegan la vista. Conoce esa sensación tan familiar, esa relajación como cuándo se hunde en el agua, y todo lo demás pierde sentido.

Makoto, los peces, los dientes de león y el miedo a sus sentimientos, no logra pensar más allá de eso, y no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse más tiempo de pie. Sus palabras se atoran en su garganta, ya no basta mirarse para entenderse mutuamente; está perdiendo el conocimiento en un intento en vano de expresar sus sentimientos hacia Makoto. Está a punto de caer de las escaleras, pero alguien le sostiene a tiempo antes de colisionar en el suelo.

Toma bruscamente la camisa de Makoto, desesperado porque lo escuche. Por fin lo entiende. Entiende porque los últimos meses han sido como un infierno al no poder decir lo que verdaderamente siente. No es alguien de palabras, pero Makoto debe saberlo, así como cuándo le dio a entender que no estaría bien sin él. Habían prometido siempre estar juntos.

—Ma… Makoto.

* * *

*Extracto de High Speed 2, capitulo 8: Light.


End file.
